FINISH EACH OTHER'S SANDWICHES
by ColdNvrBotheredMe
Summary: Anna and Elsa prepare for the Royal Family's Grand Party, but things go awry.
1. LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR

It was a normal day in December, and everyone was attending the royal family's grand party. People from all around had come to feast, and more importantly, get at least a tiny glance at both the Queen and Princess of Arendelle. While that may not happen, the citizens will always settle for other good looking common folk. Elsa had been mingling with those who are not worthy, while Anna was up in her room tidying up. She was so excited to see everyone, especially Kristoff. She tied her hair, put on a dress, applied her blush, and was ready to party. Then, all of a sudden Hans came crashing through the bedroom window. Anna was caught off guard and quickly ran towards the door, only to trip on a pillow she had lying around. Hans then swooped in and pinned her to the floor. Anna, with great fear of what was to happen next, was trying to scream for her guards to come and help her, but Hans had already gagged her mouth with a rag he had in his back pocket. Hans assured her everything would be over soon. He then began to strip out of his pants and underwear, where he then took Anna's off as well, and cut up her dress. Anna began to shed tears as Hans slowly took advantage of her vulnerable state by putting his penis into her virgin body, slowly thrusting. Anna kept screaming and pleading, but to no avail. Hans began to pick up the pace, and he started to thrust harder and deeper into Anna. Anna would involuntarily moan every thrust he made, with each one louder than the last. As Hans was about to reach climax, knocks had begun to hit Anna's bedroom door. It was her big sister Elsa who had come to check if her sister was ready for the party. Anna saw this opportunity to scream as loud as she possibly could to grab Elsa's attention. Hans then suddenly covered her already gagged mouth and tried his best to keep the screams to a minimal sound. Unfortunately for him, Elsa had heard her sisters muffled yells, and quickly called the guards over to unlock the door. In a panic, Hans took his dick out of Anna and quickly made for the window, where it was then Anna tackled Hans to the ground to assure he didn't go anywhere and was severely punished for his actions. The guards and Elsa unlocked the door and ran into the room, witnessing a bottomless Anna pinning down a bottomless, erect, 6 inched Hans. The guards quickly came to Anna's aid and helped her back on her feet. Anna put her panties back on and hid behind Elsa. "What should we do to him, Queen Elsa?"

"Take him to the dungeon."

Hans face had expressed his great fear as he knew no good was to come from the dungeon. Anna stared him down with a smile, knowing Hans was going to get a brutal, well deserved punishment. The guards then dragged his half naked body downstairs and passed through the ball room, where everyone could see his balls, then made their way to the dungeon, where a pillory was waiting for him.


	2. FIXER UPPER

Elsa, Anna, and Hans were now all in the dungeon, with Hans still bottomless. "What should we do to him Elsa?" Asked Anna.

"This bastard took away your innocence, so we'll make him pay for it." She responded. "Bring in Sven."

Sven, Kristoff's carefree reindeer, was brought into the dungeon. He was going to be Hans punishment. Sven slowly walked behind Hans body, and Hans prepared himself for the ass fucking of a life time. Sven then rammed his 9 Inch reindeer cock into Hans tight anus and began violently thrusting forward. Hans asshole began to bleed, all the while Sven just smiled. Anna and Elsa watched in great joy as they saw the man who had just committed rape get raped himself. Elsa began to sing Let it Go as Hans was screaming in pain for the butt-penetration to stop. After 3 minutes of being fucked, Hans accepted his fate. He closed his eyes and let the 400 pound beast have his way with him. Once Elsa had finished singing the critically acclaimed song 3 times, Sven unloaded his sticky reindeer milk into Hans withered glory hole. Hans was exhausted, and wore a red face with tears streaming down to his chin. He came out a new man, and was just relieved the torment was over. Or so he thought. Anna, licking the chocolate she was eating off of her fingers, then asked Elsa "Now what?"

"We're not finished with him yet."

Elsa then signaled for the rock trolls to roll into the room. Hans began to beg and plead for the rock trolls not to do what he thought was about to happen. "You messed with Kristoff's girl, now we mess with you!" One of the rock trolls shouted. They then formed a line behind Hans tender bum hole, and without hesitation, they began to anally fuck him. One rock hard rock cock after the other, they all took turns for satisfaction. Hans was shouting and screaming, pleading and begging, crying and bleeding, but nothing stopped the rock trolls. 46 razor sharp dicks later, Hans asshole had become obliterated to a bloody pulp. Hans could no longer sit down without feeling the pain of a rocky reindeer's penis in him. Elsa then intensely looked at his half dead body, walking towards him. She raised his limp head towards her so they could see each other face to face. She stared into his eyes and said "Now that you've suffered enough, you have my permission to die." Elsa then froze Hans" head, which quickly spread to his entire body. Anna then came into the dungeon room with a pickaxe, ready to break Hans bit by bit. She then started hacking away at him, starting with the legs, up to the back, then finally towards his neck. Hans was now but a frozen head laying on the floor. Elsa then picked the head up, and told the guards to throw it into the ocean. The guards, mortified to not do as she said, did what she said. It was done. Anna let out a sigh of relief, and started to cry in Elsa's arms. Elsa comforted her, and reassured her everything is okay now. So, completely ignoring Anna's traumatic experience that will take years of therapy to get over, they headed back upstairs to celebrate the party.


	3. FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER

Upon reaching the ball room, Anna saw Kristoff talking to Olaf. Anna quickly ran towards Kristoff and hugged him so tight, she may have felt the boner he was trying to hide. "Hey Anna, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"I was only getting ready." Anna then grabbed Kristoff by the arms and took him to the roof of the castle. She then pulled out a picnic basket she had previously hidden there earlier in the day. Inside were two sandwiches. Anna handed one to Kristoff, which he happily excepted. They both looked off into the distance as they ate their respective sandwiches. They watched the sun set into the water as the beautiful light highlighted the silhouette of boats in the harbor. Anna thought this was a beautiful sight, and seized the moment. With a mind full of confidence, and a mouth filled with sandwich, she grabbed Kristoff and gave him a huge kiss on the lips. Kristoff, also with a mouth full of sandwich, initiated to Anna they should start to make out. Anna obliged, and they began to kiss much more seriously. Swapping spit and bits of sandwich, the couple had been passionately kissing for a good minute and a half. They pulled away from each other, and stared deeply into each others eyes. Anna knew Kristoff would protect her from now on, and that she had nothing to worry about anymore. Anna then leaned in and whispered into Kristoff's ear. "We finished each other's sandwiches."

THE END


End file.
